Down But Not Out
by HipsyBohannon-NormanIsMyMuse
Summary: A down on her luck girl meets up with Daryl Dixon at just the right time. Her marriage in shambles and her life a wreck all she wanted was one night of fun. Daryl Dixon wasn't looking for trouble but trouble sure had a way of finding him and right now trouble had a name and it was Ally. Pre ZA, no walker fic filled with cast appearances. written by Hipsy Bohannon and the Muse Babes
1. Chapter 1

Written by Hipsy Bohannon-

Co-written by Cherise Armfield & Sandi Lynn Sabolchic.

Changing in the front seat of a beat up old '89 hatchback Mustang is a lot harder than you think, but it wasn't the first time she had used the little car as a fitting room, and by the way things were going it wasn't close to being the last time either. As it stood right now, the junker from her youth was serving as a living room, dining room and bedroom. Ally checked her makeup once more in the rearview mirror and grimaced at the bags under her eyes. Three nights sleeping in her car was starting to show.

"Fuck it," she said as she stepped out of the car. She yanked at the hem of her little denim skirt and twisted her white tank top so it was straight on her slim body. She adjusted her bra a bit and gave her girls a final shove into position.

"It's now or never." she said in way of her pep talk. Her stomach was in knots already but she wasn't turning back. She needed to do this, needed to move on. Her black leather boots caught traction on the gravel as she made her way through the packed parking lot of the Roadkill Bar and Grill. This is where everyone must come to blow off some steam after a long, tough weak of work she thought. Pick-ups that were more for carting around work gear than showing off tinted windows and chrome rims filled most of the spaces, except for the row of choppers taking up the spaces at the front of the bar.

She earned several looks and a couple of catcalls as she passed the smokers who lined the front of the neon lit bar. She gave a little smirk at her onlookers, held her head a bit higher and put a little more switch in her walk. The bar doors swung open and she slipped in making a B-line for the bar trying not to collide with the numerous people that stood before her and her final destination.

Upon arrival she had to wedge her way in between two very large men with even larger beards and way too much leather on. She was for once happy with her petite stature at 5'7 and a 120 pounds. She was just barely able to wiggle her way to her spot at the crowded bar. The band was loud and the people even louder. She scanned the bar and her head started to spin taking in all the activity. People were dancing, playing pool, arguing, laughing and everyone was drinking. She pulled her attention back to the bar spotting a very busy bartender. She attempted to get his attention to no avail. The minutes ticked by and her frustration rocketed. It seemed like everyone but her had been served, some even twice. She put her fingers to her lips and let out a very loud whistle that was made even louder by the fact that the band had decided to end their song at that very moment. All at once it seemed like the whole bar went silent and every patrons' attention was now fully on Ally. A crimson shade of red flushed her cheeks and she gave a little forced smile before turning her back to all of them to face the bartender who finally was in front of her ready to serve. Thankfully the crowd went back to their partying and the band started their next song.

"7 shots of tequila please" Ally ordered slamming her cash on the bar.

She should be saving her cash to go toward putting a real roof over her head, but she needed this tonight and she wouldn't allow herself to feel guilty about it. She glanced at her ring finger and gave a little giggle silently thanking Shane for tonights drinks. The 4oo smackers she had gotten from pawning her wedding band set was what she had been living off. Besides the car wasn't too bad. It was the sponge baths in the gas station bathroom she really wasn't fond of. As she waited for her drinks she took in her surroundings. The place was a real shithole, with washed out plywood walls and ripped up broken stools and chairs. The floor was covered in sawdust to soak up all the blood from the many-boozed filled brawls that take place nightly. The place smelled like a mixture of stale beer and vomit that permeated the establishment no matter how much they tried to cover it with pine and lemon scented cleaners.

The shots found their way in front of her, she grinned as her eyes widened, looking down at the amber liquid. "You want lime and salt with that doll." The older server asked her with a wink.

"No, I'm good thanks. Keep the change love." She grabbed up the first shot and downed it with a grimace. She slammed the shot glass on the bar and went for the next one, never stopping till the 7th shot glass was drained and hit the polished wood of the bar. "God damn!" she hooted as the liquid hit her belly like a ten-pound hammer.

"God damn! Would ya look at that little brother? Now that's my kinda woman!" Merle Dixon hollered over the crowed as he slapped his brother on the back.

They sat in their usual spot in the back corner of the bar giving them a bird's eye view of the whole place and its happenings. Daryl flinched away from his intoxicated brother and glanced in the direction of his brother's dream woman of the night. He locked onto her immediately. She was working her way through the countless shots that sat in front of her not taking a breath in between. Daryl had to agree her profile was a sight to see: long tan legs, petite little frame, golden brown locks that hung down to her butt. She was a looker and it seemed like every man in the bar was taking note of her at that very moment. Daryl scanned the room and saw the hyenas licking their lips and making rude gestures. The girl had no idea what kind of night she was in for after these locals got a few more into them and got brave enough to go after her. He shook his head and took a long swig of his beer.

"Anything with a box is your kinda woman Merle. Ya ain't got a hens chance in a fox den at getting that 'lil girl right there, old man." The beers and shots he drank that night had given Daryl liquid courage and he smirked as the table of Merle's friends erupted at the shot Daryl had taken at his older brother.

"Oh is that a fact little brother? I bet ya think ya got better odds of laying the pipe to sugar tits over there." Merle said eyeing his brother down.

"Better chance than your old, worn out ass does. Besides, ain't you still getting over that last outbreak of clap you got from lot lizard Sally down at the Flying Jay?" Daryl chuckled. The table went silent knowing Daryl had just put down a challenge on the table whether he meant to or not. Daryl's smile faded as he took in the faces of the men around him.

"Come on Merle I was just fucking with you don't get all pussy hurt 'bout it." Daryl said pouring his brother a shot out of the Jack Daniels bottle they were sharing among themselves.

"Pussy hurt huh? Imma show ya pussy hurt." Merle said with a devils grin as he pulled his wallet out and slammed a 100-dollar bill on the table.

"100 bucks says ya ain't got the balls to walk over there and even say hi to a woman like that and another hundred says that girl don't even give ya the time of day." Merle slammed another hundred on the table next to the first.

Daryl eyed the money and then his brother. The men at the table all started putting cash down too, taking bets on the size of Daryl's' balls and if he would or wouldn't take the bet. Daryl glanced back over at the girl who had her back to him now leaning on the bar.

"That's what I thought little brother. No balls! Shoulda been born a bitch! Ya ain't no real Dixon," Merle taunted and began to pick up his cash.

Daryl slammed his hand over the money. "You're on!" he said. Getting up from the table and working his way over to dream girl, he could hear the boys making calls after him but didn't stop. He was on a mission and he needed that cash. All he had to do was get lil miss to say a few words to him.

"How hard could it be?" Daryl said under his breath. He was thankful for the beers that he had drank. If not for them he would have never had the guts to take this bet. He stopped just behind her and took a deep breath. She smelled like honey and vanilla and his nerves were starting to get the best of him. He turned his head back and saw the shit-eating grin on his brother's face and his friends shooing him forward with hand jesters. He wasn't about to give his brother this win. He mustered up his courage and tapped the little brunette on the shoulder.

Ally felt the tap on her bare shoulder and spun around quickly, a little too quickly. The tequila was starting to take effect already. She let out a giggle staring dead center at a very broad chest covered by a black t-shit. She slowly looked up till her eyes locked with the bluest orbs she had ever seen. He had scruff on his face and his hair was a bit long and slightly messy hanging down on his forehead.

"Dear Lord, you're perfect!" she said. Taking in the rest of him, she licked her lips and settled her gaze on his broad shoulders and arms that were sculpted more from hard work than any time spent in a gym. She could tell the difference and she liked it!

"Excuse me?" Daryl said, not understanding what she was saying.

She gave him a giant grin showing perfect white teeth, and then before he could react her hands were on both sides of his face and her lips were locked onto his. She tasted like booze and heaven and Daryl didn't know what the hell was happening but he liked it, whatever it was. She jerked away from the kiss and grabbed his hand and started pulling him toward the door. Daryl still in shock let her lead him with no resistance. He turned to look at his brother just before he walked out the door and smirked at the sight of Merle and his friends sitting at their table, dumbfounded, eyes staring in disbelief, jaws sitting on the floor.

"Come on, my cars over here. Shit! Wait, my cars full. Do you have a car," Ally asked making her way across the parking lot praying that her courage didn't wear thin.

"Um, yea, it's that one way in the back. The old blue truck," Daryl said as she changed directions and continued to pull him along. She yanked the passenger door on the truck open and pushed Daryl to get in, almost shoving him.

"Hey wait just a damn minute woman! What the hell is your game here," Daryl demanded finally coming back to his senses after that mind-blowing kiss in the bar.

He sat in the seat she had pushed him into and put his hands up blocking her from climbing on top of his lap; she slapped his hands away trying to claim her spot.

"Stop that woman!" He said blocking her again "you need to tell me what the hell this is all about girl. Are you a lot lizard cuz I ain't got no money honey so ya fresh out of luck. Ya gonna have to go find the next guy. I wish ya all the luck tits," he said trying to climb out of the truck. Ally pushed him back down just as quickly.

"I ain't no hooker and I'm a pretty good judge of people. I'm guessin' you ain't normally a big talker so get to doing what you're good at and shut the fuck up and let me fuck you damn it!" Ally yelled as she took his shocked expression in and pounced on her opportunity to make contact with his mouth again.

As soon as her lips met his, he was lost again. Before he knew what was happening she had him lying across the bench seat of his old truck and was straddling him. The door had somehow closed and they were now all alone in the world. Ally's mouth was all over Daryl. She went from tracing the line of his jaw to licking at his neck, enjoying the taste of his skin. She inhaled his scent and was intoxicated by it. She couldn't get enough of the sweet salty taste that was all man, all his. She entwined her fingers through his shaggy hair and kissed him, possessing him with her mouth and tongue. He responded instinctively, kissing her back and rubbing his hands up and down the length of her body.

Her fingers found their way to his zipper and she began to struggle with getting it down. The booze flowing through her veins made fine motor skills a tough task. Daryl's hand caught hers and he broke away from the kiss and locked eyes with hers searching for her rhyme or reason.

"Why are ya doing this?" he asked.

Ally looked down at her escape and took in his words. She pulled her hand free of his and brought them too his face, leaning down until there were only inches between their faces, noses almost touching. She breathed in the scent of man, woods, dirt and freedom, everything she wanted at that moment. She closed her eyes, not able to look into his and speak the words she needed to say.

"Please just do this for me. I'm begging you just for this moment want me. Please just want me and make me feel wanted. I need this so bad." Her voice cracked at the end and when her eyes opened he could swear he saw a teardrop skim down her cheek in the darkness of the truck. He didn't speak. He just nodded his head. She nodded back at him, a smile taking over her face as she dove in for another kiss that took his breath away. Daryl didn't try to stop her when she went for his belt buckle this time and with both her hands working she managed it quickly and he sprung out at her.

"Oh my God, is that gonna fit?" She said wrapping her tiny hand around his cock.

"What?" Daryl asked confused.

"Never mind, of course it will right? Yea duh they all fit right? It's what women are built for right? Jesus you're a big boy," Ally rambled. The tequila was in full effect but didn't seem to be doing anything for the nerves in her belly. This was not who she was. She wasn't the kind of girl to have a one-night rodeo with some stranger she picked up at a bar; even if he was the hottest stranger she had ever seen.

Daryl just laid there confused at what she was trying to say or if she really wanted answers for any of those questions. He started to worry that maybe she was drunker than she was letting on. He wasn't the kind of man to take advantage of some drunk chick, no matter how much she seemed like she wanted it. He was just about to shut the whole situation down and throw in the towel on an opportunity any guy in that bar would have killed to have, when Ally let him know just who was in charge and making all the decisions.

"Listen maybe we shouldn't…Oh dear lord," Daryl moaned as she enveloped his hard cock with her pretty pink mouth. She twirled her tongue around his shaft and cupped his balls. She just wanted a little taste of him before she really got down to business. The skin on his cock was just as sweet and salty as the rest of him. She murmured her approval and the vibrations from her mouth excited him even more. She couldn't understand how he just got harder, growing even larger in her mouth, but she knew it turned her on. Ally had somehow pulled off her panties and tossed them aside. As she repositioned herself and made her descent onto his erect member, he knew who was driving this train.

"Oh my God, oh my God," she moaned as her body made room for all of him. The nails on her free hand dug into his chest as the pain mixed with pleasure. God every part of him felt amazing! Every nerve ending in her body was on high alert. Daryl's eyes rolled into the back of his head and it took everything in him not to cum right then and there as she bottomed out on his shaft. "You're so fucking tight girl." he said.

Her skirt rode up giving his hands access, and he dug his fingers in to her exposed hips trying to control the rhythm of her movements. Ally had different plans. Even though she wanted to fuck him hard and fast, she slowed herself, savoring the feeling of his cock inside of her. She rode him up and down, taking the full length of his dick every time. She lifted up, until just the tip of his cock was in her and came down again. Each time she lifted up she squeezed her muscles and she could feel him quiver beneath her. He looked up at her. Her eyes were screwed shut, her back arched and a slight smile on her delicious mouth. He reached up to rub her pert breasts and she helped him by ripping off her white tank. He cupped her bare breast and rolled her hard nipple between his thumb and index finger. Ally opened her eyes for a moment and looked surprised but equally pleased. She leaned forward, her golden brown hair cascading like a waterfall over his beautiful chest, and kissed him again. He wrapped his hands around the back of her head to pull her closer, but she was finished with the sweet stuff.

Ally pulled her body up once again and slammed back down causing both of them to moan in pleasure. As she adjusted she needed more, needed all of him fast and hard. She needed to feel the pain and the pleasure he could bring. She began a break neck pace, slamming down onto him and causing him to make the most beautiful noises she had ever heard. It was something between a moan and a growl and she was in love with that noise, in love with the idea that it was her making him make it. She could feel that old familiar burn in her lower belly, she was so close but she just couldn't seem to fall over the edge. She rubbed her clit as she doubled the pace of her motions, creating the friction she needed to send her over the edge.

Daryl opened his eyes and instantly knew it was a mistake; the site of her bouncing up and down on him was almost too much. He could see her working for her orgasm, her face twisted up trying to catch it. Her breathing was ragged from the workout she was giving his cock. He reached up with one large hand and grabbed her by the back of the neck pulling her down to him so his lips were at her ear. With his other hand he grabbed her hip impaling her fully on his throbbing cock and at the same time stopping all motion, causing a pained whimper and then a full on whine fall out of her mouth. He rubbed his nose on her ear and held her to him his lips brushed her ear lobe, his warm breath tingling and teasing her.

"I want you so fucking bad." Daryl whispered.

Those six raspy words were the keys to the kingdom. Her entire body seized up, a choked moan escaped her lips and her pussy locked onto him milking him for his orgasm. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her as close to him as she could get while she rode out her orgasm. He forced her body to move up and down as she twitched. Three pumps of his cock into her dripping pussy was all it took. He meant to pull out but his body just wouldn't cooperate. His seed ended up buried deep within her walls as she continued to convulse on him, her whole body shaking. Daryl's breath was ragged on her face as he kissed her cheeks and forehead and anywhere his lips could reach. He had never experienced anything like that before in his life. He had fucked plenty of girls. Hell, he had fucked plenty of girls in this very parking lot, but this had been different. He didn't know why but something just felt different. He felt like he should say something, anything, but no words were coming to mind. What do you say after something like that?

"I'm gonna throw up." Ally screeched.

Pulling herself off his now limp member and ripping the truck door open, she yanked her skirt down as she threw on his flannel in lieu of her missing tank top. She ran for the end of the truck barely making it before all the tequila and the ham sandwich she had eaten for dinner found its way to the gravel covered ground. Daryl took a deep breath and rolled his eyes. Then he pulled up his pants and zipped himself back in while exiting the truck in time to see her heave again.

"Ya gonna be ok girl?" He asked awkwardly patting her on the back.

Ally's head popped up and she wiped her mouth with the sleeve of the flannel shirt she found in his pick-up. "Hell yea, I'm just getting started darling," she said with a crooked grin. "Oh and this whole puking thing had nothing to do with us…I mean there's not an us, obviously. I just mean I wasn't puking because of what we just did. That was amazing, like oh my God amazing um… you were great. Thanks dude," she said as she awkwardly patted him on the shoulder. Daryl looked down at her hand still resting on his shoulder then back to her and arched his eyebrow.

They stared at each other in this weird moment, feeling so distant after being so close just a few minutes ago. Ally broke eye contact and reached back into the truck to switch the now puke scented flannel with her tank top. Ally spoke first trying not to seem so awkward.

"Ok well on that note I have like a fuck ton more drinks to drink and I'm sure you have things to do. So yea I'll see ya around. Um thanks again," she said and turned tail and made her way quickly across the parking lot toward the bar entrance.

Daryl watched her and shook his head making his way back too "what the hell just happened?" he said under his breath.

"You're a real asshole ya know that?" Merle pouted. "Least ya could do is spend that cash buying us some drinks." His friends chimed-in in agreement. Daryl sat, alternating between inspecting the label on his beer and glancing at the brunette who hadn't left her spot at the bar or even looked at him again since they had returned. "Earth to Daryl, hey asshole!" Merle called to him and swatted his arm.

"What the fuck! Why you hittin' me?" Daryl barked

"Ya wanna know why? Tell me something. Ya remember Jana Lyn Tomlin," Merle questioned leaning into his brother. Daryl's' face scrunched up. Yea that's right, little brother. You remember that ugly bitch you took to jr. prom? Yea, good ole Jana Lynn. Well, I'm hitting ya cuz ya got that look on yer face. The one she had after prom sitting in the back seat of my ca. Ya look fucking violated," Merle said as he broke into laughter along with the rest of the table. "Did that lil girl hurt you Daryl? You can tell ole Merle. I'll protect ya boy" Merle could hardly speak he was laughing so hard.

"Fuck you guy's! Ya'll just mad ya lost yer drinking money and still ain't never gonna have a shot with a girl like that!" Daryl defended as he finished his beer and motioned to the bartender for another round.

"Oh yeah is that so? Well, I got a hundred bucks that says I can go over there right now and have that bitch in my bed by closing time" Merle said throwing his cash on the table. "Hell any one of us sittin here could. If she likes you she's gonna love us," Merle said with a wink tossing the cash on the table.

Daryl glanced at her wondering if it was a smart bet. For all he knew she was just some whore looking for a good time and he wasn't nothing special. Shit, she could end up fucking every guy in this bar by the end of the night. How was he to know for sure? Then he remembered her rambling on right before they got to it in his truck. Hmmm...maybe she wasn't just another hot bar fly looking for a good time. "I'm in 100 bucks. I say she turns all ya'll down. Give it your best shot."

Merle shook his head smiling with misplaced confidence. "Easy money baby brother, easy money." He motioned for his friend Andy to go try first. Daryl watched the red haired man make his way to the lil girl minding her own business at the bar. His stomach sat in knots waiting to see what would happen. After 25 minutes, Andy made his way back to the table looking confused.

"What the hell happened?" Merle asked.

"She talked me into playing quarters for shots and now I'm 25 dollars in the hole, and then she told me to fuck off. Girl is like night and day, sweet than sour." Andy said with a shake of his head.

Daryl cracked up. He loved it. Merle huffed and sent Carlos on his way to the bar. The little Mexican looked cocky and was sure he had it in the bag. The brothers watched as he walked over and whispered something in her ear. He was immediately doused with her drink. She turned back to the bar and ordered another as Carlos made his way back to the table grabbing napkins and wiping his face off.

"Amateurs the lot of ya! Never send in the boy's to do a real mans' job," Merle said as he pushed off his stool and cracked his knuckles. He glided through the crowed with all the bravado of a man who already had the bet money in his pocket. Daryl eyed them hard and absentmindedly chewed on his thumb. Merle could be charming when he set his mind to it and Daryl had seen many women fall under his spell in the past. He ignored the conversation Andy and Carlos were having. He could give a shit. He wasn't sure why, but he prayed that if she did go home with anyone it wouldn't be his brother. He probably would never see her again, hell he didn't even know her name, but he wanted this one win, not the money, to hell with the money. He wanted to be the one that got something Merle couldn't have just this once.

"So darlin' should I plan the wedding for spring or fall? I tell ya this, I wouldn't be opposed to a winter wedding if that's what your little heart is set on," Merle said grabbing her hand off the bar and placing the backside of it to his lips and giving her a wink. Ally giggled her eyes half opened. She was blasted, bout to be on her fourth sheet to the wind and she couldn't be happier.

"You gonna buy me a drink big boy," she asked with a lopsided smile.

"Na sugar I'm not the kinda guy that buy's a girl a drink, but if you're real sweet to Ole Merle, I might make ya breakfast in my bed tomorrow morning," he said returning her grin.

"You look familiar. Do I know you?" She slurred out the last word.

"Sure darling. Bet you've seen me a million times in your dreams. Hell once or twice in your wildest fantasies."

"Wait, wait, I know where I remember you from now. You were fucking off! Yep, you should do that again. I bet you're real good at that." Ally laughed and slammed back her drink.

Merle eyed her then broke out laughing. "I like you little one. You got spunk."

"Yea well I like you too. You're huge, like a jungle gym. I kinda wanna climb ya, but not the filthy, dirty way you're thinking. I mean like literally, like for real," she said trying to concentrate on his face. "Ok this was fun but I gotta pee so buh-bye." Ally waved and stumbled the wrong way taking a few steps before Merle took pity on her and grabbed her arm.

"Hey little one…pisser is that way," he said pointing and pushing her the right way. Ally giggled some more and started making her way in the right direction, half walking half dancing, all while singing off key to the bands cover of Achy Breaky Heart. Merle just laughed and made his way back to the table.

"Epic fail brother," Daryl said picking up the cash off the table.

"Yeah well, ya win some, ya lose some little brother."

"Last call," the bartender shouted to the 20 or so people still left in the bar. Daryl looked up and saw the girl scoot off her stool, but as soon as her feet hit the floor they buckled and she went down landing hard on her ass.

"Oopsy, it's ok. I'm ok," she laughed as the bartender ran around the bar and picked her up the best he could to get her standing. She swayed back and forth and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I love you too," she said as she struggled to stand. "Ok who's claiming this one?" shouted the bartender.

"Right here man! We got her." A 20-something year old in a cowboy hat said as he stepped up and grabbed the girl from the bartender.

"You sure man?" The server eyed the cowboy and his 3 buddy's suspiciously.

"Oh yeah, we'll take good care of her," the cowboy said slapping a 20-dollar bill in the bartender's hand. The cowboy's friends circled him and they made their way to the door.

"Fuck that!" Daryl said jumping up and making his way to the door and cutting off the exit.

"Oh shit." Merle said from his place at the table.

"She ain't going nowhere with you," Daryl said eyeing the girl as her head bobbed back and forth and her knees buckled again.

"Here doll, you sit right here. I'll be right back for ya after I kick this inbred mother fucker's teeth in for not minding his own damn business!" As he sat Ally down in the closest chair her head bobbed down between her knees as she tried to stay conscious. The cowboy and his friends stepped up to Daryl, who didn't show any signs of backing down.

"Take it outside boys." The bartender yelled.

"Yea let's take it outside shall we ladies," Merle piped up from behind the cowboys causing one of them to jump. Daryl took the distraction as opportunity and nailed the cowboy with a right hook then grabbed his collar and chucked him out the doors. Merle bulldozed the other ones out the door, as Andy and Carlos stood back and watched knowing two Dixons could beat four cowpokes any day of the week no help needed or wanted for that matter.

"I still can't believe that little cow fucker bit me," Merle said leaning against the bar lighting a smoke.

Daryl laughed. "Hope he don't have rabies. It's probably the one disease you ain't caught yet"

"Fuck you little brother! If I do got it I'm biting you first." Just then the bar doors opened and out came the bartender holding up Ally who was now completely passed out.

"Ya'll forgot your prize," he said letting her body slide to the old wood of the bars porch. Then, before anyone could protest he quickly turned around and closed the bar door. Daryl and Merle looked at each other, then down at the huddled mess of the girl on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Written by Hipsy Bohannon and co-written by Sadi Lynn Sabolchic.

"Rise and shine sunshine!" Merle hollered as he kicked the threadbare mattress that lay on the floor of Daryl's bedroom.

"Ya ain't gotta go home but ya can't stay here!" He plopped down on the empty side of the bed and lifted the corner of the pillow covering the growling beasts head. As the sun hit Ally's face she moaned into the bare mattress. She took a deep breath and got a whiff of the battered mattress beneath her. Something about the musky man scent that lingered on it was familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. When she managed to crack one eye open, her glance was met by Merle's, who was smirking back at her like the Cheshire cat. She clamped her eye back closed and stuffed her face into the dirty mattress groaning. Her head felt as if it was split in two and it was all she could do to keep the contents of her stomach where they were instead of spilling them all over the beer bottle and trash strewn bedroom floor.

"Did we have sex?" She asked in a muffled tone through the mattress. She knew she was going through some things, but damned if that would just be the icing on the cake.

"Not yet. Why, ya wanna fool around?" Merle said with a wiggle of his brows.

"Oh thank God," she breathed a sigh of relief and flipped over onto her back and looked up at the ceiling. The contents of her stomach, which were mostly liquid, threatened to make a reappearance and reminded her to move a bit more slowly.

"Well don't sound so relieved sugar tits." Merle feigned feeling hurt. Truth was Merle didn't care about too much to get hurt about. This situation was amusing and he planned on making the most of his entertainment.

"I'm sorry I'm just a little out of it still. The last thing I really remember was walking into the bar last night. Everything else is really hazy and now I'm waking up in a strangers' bed with no clue how I got here." Ally said, looking up at Merle. She seemed different than she had last night. Gone was the girl with the quick wit and fuck you attitude. In her place was someone who was a little more broken, a bit more lost. He knew it wasn't from the time she spent in Daryl's pick-up. The shots he watched her chug at the bar had helped her to forget her problems last night, but he could tell they were back, rising with the morning sun.

"Woo-hoo girlie! Ya had yerself one hell of a night. I'll tell ya that for sure! Ya want the good news or the bad news first?" Merle questioned with a twinkle in his eye as he remembered the nights events. Ally took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Let's go with the bad."

"Well, let's see. Ya raped my baby brother for starters…" Merle said eyeing her reaction, which didn't disappoint. As soon as Merle said it out loud, flashes of a truck, blue eyes, and roaming hands went through her mind causing her eyes to pop open wide as if she had just seen the ghost of drinking past.

"Oh my God, oh my God! I'm a rapist!" Ally whined and threw her hands over her face. Merle broke out in a fit of laughter at the little girl's plight.

"Oh that's not even the half of it girlie. After ya started a bar room brawl, ya passed out on the floor and left me and my dumb fuck yet kind-hearted brother to babysit yer sweet sorry ass for the rest of the night."

"Oh well, I guess it could have been a lot worse right?" Ally said peeking back over at Merle through her fingers.

"Oh, it could and it did darlin'. Ya woke back up on the ride home and started hanging out the window flashing every car we met. Not that I was complaining one bit, but I was surprised Daryl didn't get pulled over with all that weaving he was doing trying to pull yer skinny ass back in the window." Merle grabbed his pecks and gave them a squeeze, causing Ally to yank the pillow back over her face. Merle grabbed it and threw it in the corner.

"Wait I ain't finished yet! So by the time we got ya to our trailer here ya had stripped off all yer clothes saying some shit about how clothes where designed by "The man" and ya wasn't gonna be controlled by the forces that be." Merle slapped his knee and let out a loud laugh.

"Then ya jumped out the truck singing "_Freebird"_ and made a lap around the trailer park. Hell, Daryl couldn't even catch ya! Ya fast girl, like lightening. " Merle said, mimicking a running motion with his two fingers.

"I ran track in junior high." Ally lamely responded, making Merle nod.

"Makes sense. Don't ya worry none. No one saw ya…well, no one but crack head Jonny who lives next door. He was up sittin' on his porch. That's how Daryl finally caught up to ya. Ya had stopped and started chattin' with him. Pretty sure by the time Daryl finally dragged ya away, ya had converted Ol' Jonny to Christianity, which is crazy cuz he's a fucking Jew!" Merle finished, shaking his head.

"What the hell I'm not even religious!" Ally pouted as she flipped back over, more carefully this time, and shoved her face back into the old worn mattress, her cheeks burning red. She wasn't sure she was going to be able to hold her up chuck in much longer.

"But don't ya worry yer pretty little head now. Daryl done took good care of ya. After he drug yer ass inside, he wrestled ya into a shirt and sat ya down on the floor in front of the TV. Ya know, I wouldn't have pegged ya for a Looney Tunes fan, but ya sure seemed to be getting a kick out of it. Well, that was until Tweety bird came on, then ya started balling like a baby and going on and on about some damn lil bird and broken wings. I don't know what ya was trying to get at. I stopped listening to ya after ya blew yer nose on my pant leg."

"Sorry 'bout that." Ally said, peeking at Merle again.

"Then, Daryl cooked ya up a huge plate of scrambled eggs and liver. I don't know how ya choked down them damn things. They was the runniest eggs I'd ever seen and I don't think my little brother cooked that liver long enough. Looked a bit bloody ta me, just saying." Ally flipped over and bolted up. There was no sense in being careful cause the contents of her stomach were already rising in her throat. She threw her hand over her mouth and looked around in a panic, trying to figure out where the bathroom might be. Merle chuckled and pointed to the floor on her side of the bed. She looked down and saw a dented tin trash basket. She barely had time to sling her legs over the bed and grab it, bringing the can up to her face right as the chunks flew. Merle laughed from his position on the bed behind her.

"That's it…knew that would get it out of ya. You'll feel better now," He said rubbing her back. Ally finally finished and set the basket back on the floor as she hung her head between her knees. "Oh come now, little bit, it ain't all bad. Ya was gettin' kinda sweet there for a spell, but I'm guessin' that's how all girls act when they fall in love." Merle said, cracking his knuckles one by one.

"In love?" Ally moaned.

"Oh yeah, you was in love. Ya were spouting how ya were in love with me and my baby brother and the Beatles. But we kinda stopped believing in yer heart felt confessions when ya announced how much ya were in love with Daryl's bow. Ya said ya wanted to marry it and start a family, no pre-nup needed. It kinda lost its charm after that."

"Well it's better to love than hate right? A lovey drunks better than a mean one." she said, trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

"Well it's funny ya bring that up. Ya see, 'bout that time, Daryl took the cross bow away from ya, so as ya didn't hurt yerself with it. Big mistake on his part! Ya jumped up quicker than lightening and got right in his face, tellin' him to get the fuck out of yer house. Said ya was breaking up with him and never wanted to see him again, called him Shane, then grabbed the steak knife off the counter and managed to stick him in the shoulder with it. Don't ya worry none though, ya only went a few inches in, more like a scratch really."

"Jesus Christ! I stabbed someone too? What the fuck is wrong with me? I am never drinking again!" Ally bolted up from the bed and ran her fingers through her bed head hair pacing back and forth.

"Well if it makes ya feel any better, as soon as ya saw the blood ya hit the floor harder than a sack of bricks and were out fer the resta the night." Merle said, with a reassuring smile.

"Why does that not make me feel any better?" Ally questioned, pulling the old band t-shirt down on her thighs, suddenly feeling very exposed.

"Come on girlie, grab a pair of sweats off the floor there and I'll give ya a ride ta yer car. And just so ya know, I had a great time last night watching ya run my brother ragged. That was the best 300 bucks I ever spent!"

The sun blinded Ally as she stepped out of the trailer. She shielded the too cheery glare with her hand, but it did little to ease her pounding head.

"Hi Ally!" A voice called from the next yard over. She peered in the direction the voice had come from. A scrawny man was waving his arm off at her. She gave him a little wave back then looked to Merle, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Crack head Jonny?" she questioned. Merle just nodded, causing her to drop her head in shame and walk quickly over to him. Merle was hopping on his bike and already starting it up. She grabbed at her already pounding head. The bike was so loud her teeth where chattering in her skull. She sighed and climbed on the back, holding tight to Merle as he sped out of the park.

Merle pulled into the Birds Foot Café and shut the bike down.

"What are we doing here?" Ally questioned. She climbed off the back of the bike and bent down to tighten the laces on the giant old work boots Merle had lent her so she wouldn't have to ride barefoot. Despite the fact that riding on the back of his chopper made her hangover headache feel like someone took a jackhammer to her head, the ride over was kind of nice. Ally loved the sweet earthy smell that seemed to permeate the air around her and the wind blowing on her face like it could erase every bit of bullshit she ever had to deal with.

"Well I don't know about ya, but I could sure use a cuppa joe. It's on me sugar. Ya earned it after the free show ya gave me last night." He winked at her and picked up the hem of his shirt flashing her.

"Shut up." She gritted her teeth as her face turned red again.

Ally looked around and finally really took in the once thriving little town as she and Merle entered the diner. The diner looked clean and well kempt, but was in desperate need of a good scrape and paint job. More than one of the letters on the sign needed to be touched up and the "We're Open" sign was barely legible. A few of the other shops on either side of the diner were open even at this early hour. The pavement in front of their storefronts was neatly swept, some shops even displaying colorful flowers in chipped and weatherworn clay pots. Although a lot less nicer than the last one she called home, this town with its dilapidated corner market, rarely open post office and barely stocked library was familiar to her. This one would be different though. This town was exactly like where she grew up and it made her feel at home already. Some way she was going to make this work for her. A slightly mocking, slightly sarcastic, and slightly joking female voice interrupted her thoughts before she could continue the journey down her own tortured memory lane.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in." Andrea greeted the pair while placing two cups of coffee in front of Merle and Ally. "Rough night," she asked taking in Ally's disheveled appearance.

"You have no idea." Ally sullenly replied sipping at her coffee.

"Merle put ya through the ringer did he, you old dog you," Andrea said swatting Merle's arm playfully.

"Oh no, no, no it wasn't like that I mean..." Ally's protests were cut off by Andrea when she placed her finger over her lips, shushing her.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. We've all been there. The morning walk of shame is no stranger to me," Andrea said with a knowing wink. "Must have been one hell of a night though! Merle doesn't usually splurge on breakfast the next day. Trust me. I know from experience." Andrea ruffled Merles hair.

"Don't be getting all jealous sugar tits this one ain't mine. She belongs to my baby brother."

"Daryl?" Andrea's eyes widened in shock as Merle nodded a yes. Ally thought her cheeks must have literally caught fire. She sunk down in the booth trying to disappear from existence.

"Well that's a new one, I don't think I've ever heard of Daryl taking home a girl."

"That's cuz it ain't never happened." Merle agreed.

"Well good for him, he deserves a little fun in his life." Andrea glanced around the packed diner. "I gotta go. This place is crazy and it doesn't look like I'll be getting a break anytime soon," she said wiping sweat off her brow.

"Dale still ain't found a new waitress to replace Carol?" Merle questioned looking around the place.

"No and It's killing me working all the doubles. I don't mind the extra money, but it's murder on my social life!" Andrea laughed and nudged Merle who winked up at her.

"I need a job!" Ally's eyes lit up.

"I don't know" Andrea said looking her over. Ally tried to pat down her crazy hair and straighten her shirt.

"Please I don't normally look like this! I have experience. I waited tables in high school and I can work any shift. Please I really need this right now," Ally pleaded with her.

Andrea looked around the diner and at the patrons who were still pouring in through the door.

"Come on give the girl a chance," Merle said nudging Andrea in the hip with his elbow.

"Ok, ok. I'll have to run it by Dale, but I'm sure he will be on board. We really need the help right now. Can you be back in here at 1 pm and make sure you don't look like…that," Andrea asked gesturing at Ally's hair and outfit.

"Oh my God…Thank you so much! I can and I won't. I promise I won't let you down! You're a life saver!" Ally beamed up at Andrea, excited about the new opportunity that had just fallen into her lap.


	3. Chapter 3

Written by Hipsy Bohannon co-written by Sandi Lynn Sabolchic

Ally was dead on her feet. She had been working every shift Dale would give her, trying to scrimp and save enough to get first month's rent up. She still hadn't found a reasonable place in her price range. There had been the tiny, not much more than a closet, efficiency that smelled like the last tenant was a wet dog that bathed in onions, but her Mustang was more appealing than that place, and her Mustang was rent free. Ally knew if she kept looking she would find something she could call home.

The diner was finally empty and she had already finished all of the clean-up necessary to shut down for the night. She had just laid her head on the counter to rest her eyes when the bell above the door sounded off.

"Rise and shine sunshine!" Merle bellowed.

"Why do you hate the idea of sleep so much," Ally groaned not even bothering to raise her head from the bar.

"Why do you always insist on passing out around me?" Merle retorted.

Ally rolled off her stool not even bothering to look in Merle's direction. She knew what he wanted. He came in every night around closing time to pick up whatever the day's special was to take home with him for his late night snack. She went behind the counter and grabbed the Styrofoam container that she had already prepared for him. She was startled when she turned around and saw Merle had taken a seat at a booth and there was someone with him though she couldn't see who. The stranger had his back to her, sitting opposite of Merle.

"Gonna need a second order lil bit," Merle said gesturing toward the dark haired man.

"No problem," Ally said making her way back to the empty kitchen. This late at night, the diner didn't get enough business to keep two workers on, so it was just Ally. She dug out what was left of the last order of meatloaf and mashed potatoes.

"There goes my dinner," Ally said to herself with a sigh. Dale had told her that she could take home any leftovers from the day. Home still being her car, that is. She didn't want to squander money on food, so she usually ate just the one meal Dale provided for his wait staff during their shift. Most days however she got lucky and there was enough of the special left to have dinner and even some for a light breakfast. She grabbed up the containers and made her way out of the kitchen and back to Merle's table placing the containers on the table.

"Here ya go boys," she said as she turned to walk away, but Merle grabbed her wrist pulling her back to the table.

"Well ain't ya even gonna say Hi ta my friend here, or ya just gonna be rude" Merle asked causing Ally to finally take note and glance at the stranger. His head was held down, his hair falling over his for face.

"Hiya," Ally said too tired to play games with Merle and his mopey friend. She only had 15 minutes before she could shut the diner down.

"Well ain't ya gonna say hi to the nice lady," Merle coaxed, kicking his friend under the table and causing him to jump.

"Quit it Merle" the man hissed. A shiver ran down Ally's spine at the sound of the raspy-voiced stranger. She wasn't sure why, but her stomach clinched up and her face felt hot.

"You alright there sugar? Ya look a little flustered," Merle questioned, causing the stranger to look up at Ally. As his blue orbs met hers, Ally thought she might pass out right there on the spot.

"I'm sorry I raped you!" Ally blurted out. A stunned look fell over Daryl's face before he covered it with his mask of indifference, a look he had perfected over the years.

"Wasn't nothing," he said trying not to fall into her beautiful hazel eyes. If truth be told, all he really wanted to do since he saw her sitting at the counter when he and his sneaky brother walked in, was to flee out the door. He hadn't been able to get the crazy brunette out of his head all week. Every second of the night they had spent together haunted his every waking thought and he hated it. He would find himself wondering who she really was, where had she came from and what string of events brought her into the cab of his truck that night. He hated that he wanted to know who Shane was and why she was so angry with the man. He had been hunting twice that week just trying to clear his mind of her; both times he came home empty-handed because he couldn't concentrate. Ally's scent had seeped into his mattress and caused him to lay awake at night enjoying the scent only a woman could bring. When it finally faded he found that it saddened him. All of this was not ok in Daryl's mind. It was a one-night show, nothing more. She had made that very clear. He was a man, not some pussy ass that got all butt hurt because some chick used him then never called the next day. Hell, he took it with a grain of salt when Merle had spent the entire week harassing him about the fact that the little brunette hadn't even remembered their night together. He was surprised she could remember anything from that night after she drank her weight in tequila and then some. Merle, of course, ate it up saying "Forgettable is what you are little brother, not even worth remembering." Daryl wished he could forget that night, but it was burned into him deeper than the scar she had left on his shoulder blade, like a little forget-me-not. Well he didn't need it to remind him. He already had enough scars for a lifetime and there was no forgetting a night like that or a woman like her, but he had been trying like hell to do just that. Then his dick-head brother offered to buy him dinner. He should have known it was a trick. Merle had dragged him here just to rub her in his face.

"That's what she said," Merle said breaking out into a fit of laughter.

Daryl tried to hide the look of hurt from his eyes before Merle or Ally could see it. He set his jaw and refused to drop his gaze from the woman who stood before him. She looked different. She looked tired, worn out and running on empty. Still the bags under her eyes did little to take away from her beauty. Her shoulders sagged and she no longer had the confident stance of a woman on the prowl filled with liquid courage. He wasn't even mad about the nights' happenings.

Daryl had been dealing with wild drunks his whole damn life and at least this girl had spirit. That night she was full of life, enjoying the freedom. He could tell she had been a caged pet for too long and that night was her first taste of total freedom in a long time. He wished he could feel that way just once. Sure she had went a little bit off the deep-end, but there was just something about her that made him want to let her fly. He wanted to be the one to watch her soar. And soar she did, right into his every waking thought. But here she stood, no longer soaring. She had landed and it looked to have been a hard one. She looked weak and not just because of her small stature. She looked broken and it made him want to protect her. He quickly tried to push that feeling down. She wasn't his to protect. She didn't even remember him and why would she? He was just some back woods redneck she went slumming with to get her kicks.

This wasn't Daryl's first rodeo. It seemed like ever since he was 15 years old, girls like her had been sneaking away from their rich daddies, and then rich husbands to have their way with the town bad boy. Normally, Daryl didn't mind. Shit, sex was sex, but for some reason this time felt different and he had to continue to remind himself that it really wasn't different. It was exactly the same it had always been and always will be. No self-respecting woman would give a Dixon the time of day. He should just count himself lucky to have had her for one night and let it be.

Ally couldn't stand there under Daryl's intense gaze one second longer. She turned tail and headed straight for the kitchen as fast as her feet would carry her.

"Real mature Ally," she whispered to herself leaning against the kitchen door. She heard a loud slapping noise followed by Daryl's muffled voice.

"You're an asshole Merle," grunted Daryl.

She knew he had left the diner when she heard the tinkling of the bell on the front door. She peeked her head out the kitchen door and saw the place was empty. She walked out flipping the closed sign into place and grabbing the cash Merle had left on the counter for their food. She glanced up just in time to see the lights of Daryl's truck leave the parking lot. She sighed a breath she hadn't even realized she had been holding.

"Those eyes of his…damn!" she thought to herself. She had never seen eyes like his. Those eyes seemed to be able to look right into the core of her, a place that she had no intention of showing anyone the contents of ever again. She had thought about those eyes many times that week, wishing she could place a face to them. Now that she had, she wished she hadn't. He was beautiful. But that's not what you are supposed to call a man. If there was one thing she knew for sure Daryl was all man. From his rugged physique to his worn work boots he dripped pure raw sex appeal, all wrapped up in a brooding, sensual, mysterious package. The way he looked at her tonight it was as if time had stopped. She felt like she was no longer in her body, watching it all happen from beyond herself. She was able to take in every coarse hair on his scruffy chin, every strand that set perfectly out of place on his head. She had wanted more than anything to reach down and move that one strand that hung over his eyes. He was beautiful. There was no other word for it. She found herself wondering if his touch would be rough or smooth and she damned herself for not being able to remember. She damned herself for getting that wasted and for being so eager to lose herself in the arms of a stranger. She had always heard the best way to get over someone was to get under someone else. Well, that was a load of shit! That night did nothing to help her situation out at all, if anything it added to it. She counted her blessings though. She had been lucky it was Merle and his brother who had taken her under their wing for the night. If not, something terrible could have happened to her. Hell, she could be dead in a ditch instead of just terribly embarrassed about her actions. This Daryl guy had kept her safe, fed her, clothed her and dealt with her dramatics and how did she repay him? She stabbed him, then acted like a total freak, running out of the room when she should have been thanking him. She didn't do one-night stands. She had no idea what the protocol for something like this was. All she did know was she better hurry up and figure it out, because this town was small and they were guaranteed to be running into each other a lot.


	4. Chapter 4

Written by Hipsy Bohannon Co-written by Sandi Lynn Sabolchic and Angie Sanders Rogers

"Yeah, I have seen her before. She was in here last Saturday night causing all kinds of trouble."

"Yeah, that sounds like her," Shane said, as he watched the grey-haired bartender wipe the counter down with a filthy rag. "Well, if she comes in here again can you do me a favor and call the number on the back of this card and let me know?" Shane asked, laying the card on the counter and sliding it toward the server. He asked in a way that was more telling than requesting.

"Will do officer, but if I were you I would check with them Dixon brothers she was running with," he said, stuffing the card in his pocket.

"You talkin' 'bout Merle Dixon?" Shane asked, leaning into the counter. Shane asked leaning into the counter eyeing the bartender intently. He enjoyed the way this posture seemed relaxed and laid-back, but was actually an intimidating stance. It placed his muscular upper body closer to the bartender and put them eye-to-eye behind the bar. His mark didn't even realize how that maneuver could make even the tightest-lipped guy talk. Criminals and witnesses alike couldn't figure out if they wanted to help the cop or just tell him what he wanted to hear to get rid of him.

"Yep, she and his little brother Daryl couldn't keep their hands off each other. Thought they might get busy right there in that spot you're standing in. They gave the whole damned bar a show, then she went and started a bar brawl. Them Dixon boys mopped the floor with some good ol' boys who were just trying ta be nice and get her home safe and sound. I still ain't gotten all the blood off the porch," the aging man said, pointing in the direction of the front door.

Shane clenched his jaw and ran his palms over his wavy dark hair. He looked down at the floor. His anger was growing by the second and he knew he better get out of this place before he lost his cool. Thoughts of himself ripping the messenger over the bar and beating him to a pulp right there on the dance floor entered his mind. How dare he even suggest that his Lil' Bird would even be caught dead in this place, let alone fawning all over a fucking Dixon. He didn't know of Daryl, but the elder Dixon brother had notoriety in the circles of law enforcement. If Daryl was anything like Merle…Shane's nostrils began to flare. He had heard time and time again over the years about the piece-of-shit scumbag who didn't deserve to breathe the same air as Ally. Merle had been in and out of jail for the past 20 years in every county within 50 miles. His rap sheet ranged from drug possession and sales to assault. His hands were registered as weapons in this state by the time he was 21. Shane turned on his heels and stormed toward the door.

"Hey, ain't ya gonna pay me for the information?" The server yelled.

"Just call me when she comes in, you'll get your money then, pigeon," Shane called over his shoulder, never turning to look back. He walked across the parking lot and ripped open the passenger door on the cruiser, climbing in with a huff.

"So have they seen her?" Rick questioned, starting up the patrol car and pulling out of the drive.

"Yea, said she was in there last week. Bartender said she was hangin' all over Merle Dixon's little brother," Shane said through gritted teeth. "Are you fucking kidding me, Lil Bird? A God damnned Dixon!" Shane barked as his fist hit the dashboard.

"Now calm down, Shane I'm sure it wasn't like that. She's not that kind of person and you know that," Rick said, trying to calm his lifelong friend down. Shane's temper was getting worse and worse and now that Ally had packed up and left, he was really coming un-glued. Shane ran his hands through his hair again trying to calm himself. It stayed quiet in the car as the miles passed by. Rick glanced over at his friend who was staring at nothing out the window.

2 weeks ago…..

"Shane, get your fucking hands off me!" Ally screamed, trying to yank herself free of the death grip Shane had on her arms. Shane just shook her harder, his face bright red and the veins popping out along his brow.

"Not until you listen to me damn it, this isn't what it looks like." He tried to lower his voice. He wanted to reason with her even though he knew there was no way to talk his way out of this one.

"Shane there's a naked girl in our bed, what the fuck do you even mean it isn't what it looks like," Ally screamed, finally ripping free of his grip. She marched over to the bed and ripped the covers off the blonde bombshell. She was still curled up looking a little too pleased with herself, It grated Ally's last nerve the way she smirked as the strange woman watched the show go down between the pair. The woman didn't even try to hide her nakedness. She just stretched out, grabbing a smoke from the bedside table and lighting it. Ally snatched it out of her mouth and took a long drag from it.

"What the hell are you doing, Alexandria! You don't smoke anymore!" Shane yelled at her like a petulant child.

Ally arched an eyebrow at him. "And I thought you stopped fucking dirty skanks. Looks like we were both wrong!" Ally said smugly, an evil grin spreading over her face, as she flicked the cigarette at Shane. He jerked out of its path and stomped it out on the bedroom floor burning his bare foot.

"Who the fuck are you calling a skank?" the blonde on the bed screeched.

"Shut up!" Ally and Shane screamed at her in unison.

"That's not what you were saying a few minutes ago, big boy," the blonde temptress purred, licking her lips and looking down at Shane's boxer covered crotch.

"Bitch I swear to God, come here!" Ally hissed as she grabbed a hand full of blonde mane and drug the scrawny bitch off the bed onto the floor. She dragged the kicking and screaming woman along the carpet until she made it to the front door. She grabbed the handle, wrenching it open, and continued to drag the naked dame into the darkness of the yard. Shane couldn't help but smirk as he watched his 'Lil Bird man-handle the floosy. Ally released the blonde and stormed back to the house, pushing Shane into the door frame from where he had been watching the show. She walked quickly into the bedroom, gathered up the girl's whore-wear, and charged back out into the yard, throwing them at her. The harlot looked to Shane, who just shrugged and followed Ally back into the house, shutting the door on his easy conquest.

Woman had always come easy to Shane, and truth be known he had had his fair share. Even after his wedding to Ally, the way he saw it was no harm no foul. If Ally hadn't come home early from spending the weekend at her mother's, she would have been none the wiser. He leaned against the door frame of the bedroom and crossed his arms over his bare chest. He watched as Ally scurried around the room, ripping open drawers and throwing their contents into the suit case she had dragged out from under the bed.

"Come on, Lil Bird, are we really going to do this again? Why even waste your time, baby? You know you ain't going no where. Just stop!" he said, crossing the room and grabbing the handful of socks from her, placing them back in the top drawer.

"No Shane, not this time. This time I am going. I can't do this with you!" she screamed, grabbing the socks and throwing them in the suitcase.

"I know I fucked up Birdie, I did… but come on ya gotta give me a break here!" he pleaded.

"No, Shane I'm done with giving you breaks! I have been nothing but good to you Shane. I have done everything you have ever told me to do. I changed everything for you. Everything! I'm finished!" she yelled, zipping the zipper up on her large suitcase.

She grabbed it up and started pulling it out of the room, but before she made it to the bedroom door Shane was on her. He grabbed her elbow and whirled her around, pulling her to him till his face was inches from hers.

Shane snarled. "And just where ya gonna go, Bird? Hmm? You answer me that. If you leave me, you leave with what you came with and nothing more! Did you forget where I found you? You don't have anything without me. No money, no home, no nothing. You're nothing without me! You would be dead in a ditch or fucking some crack dealer for rocks if it wasn't for me, so if I were you I would do my best to remember that!" As his fingers dug into Ally's thin arms, her face was masked in pain and her eyes were beginning to tear up not only from his grip but from his words as well.

"I hate you!" Ally whispered through the pain.

"You hate me? You fucking hate me?" Shane mocked. Dragging her body to the closet, he threw her into the rack of clothing that lined the wall. "You hate all this? Look at all this shit!" he yelled, as he began ripping her clothes off the hanger and throwing them in her face. She held up her hands trying to block them.

"All this you hate, huh? I bought this!" he screamed. He grabbed her again and yanked her out of the closet, dragging her through the house as he knocked things over with his free hand. "How about this, and this… you fucking hate this shit too?" He continued to scream as he laid destruction in his path.

"Shane, stop it!" Ally cried out, trying to twist her arm free.

"Why, Birdie,why should I? I'm just showing you all the shit you ain't gonna have without me, girl. You live the life, I tell ya. You think you're gonna be ok without me? You're dreaming, Bird," he yelled spit hitting her in the face. Shane slammed her against the wall a little too hard. The picture frames fell, shattering glass onto the hardwood floor. "If I let you leave you would be tricking down at the truck stop by the end of the week. You're nothing, Birdie! You ain't never been worth anything, and you will always be nothing without me. I made you who you are, girl!" Shane's voice was low and lethal as his eyes bore into Ally's.

"I would rather be a whore than to be your girl one second longer!"

She didn't even feel the slap, although her body reacted to it all on its own. Her hand flew up and felt the heat on her cheek from the sting. Her eyes grew large with shock as they looked into Shane's, who looked just as shocked as she was.

"Oh my God Lil bird, I didn't…I…" Shane tried to find the words to say how sorry he already was feeling but Ally's small hand went up stopping him. She just nodded and slid against the wall till she wasn't in front of him. Then she slowly turned and walked toward the front door, grabbing the Mustang keys off the hook. Shane followed her out and stood at the open garage door. He watched her open the hatchback. He had gone too far this time. He had pushed her around before, but he had never all out hit her. He knew he had crossed the line.

He watched her struggle to get a large box off the shelf marked 'Salvation Army.' He knew it held all of her old clothes. He was supposed to drop it off at the donation center years ago, but just never had. He knew it was all of her old clothes - the ones he said she couldn't wear anymore. The ones he had deemed too cheap for any woman of his to be seen wearing. The ones from her old life. He remembered calling them "trailer park rags." He walked over and reached up over Ally's head, causing her to flinch. He pulled the box down easily and sat it in her trunk. She walked over and shut the hatch, then made her way to the driver's door.

"Lil Bird…" Shane's voice cracked a bit. He had never meant to take it this far. Ally stopped for just a brief second. "You really gonna leave me, Birdie?" She stabbed the knife in his back as she opened the car door. Shane's pride took the hit. How dare she think she could just leave him? Shane slammed the door shut. He leaned down towards her ear, and his voice took on a sadistic meanness.

"Good! Don't want ya no more anyway. Never really did. Who would, Birdie? You're no good. Can't even keep your man satisfied. Ain't no wonder I been running around all over town behind your back all these years. You hear me girl? I don't want you, and no one else does, either! Ya ain't nothing but trash! You disgust me!"

He finished his rant by giving her a villainous smile and opening the car door, allowing her access to her get away. He watched as her tail lights left the driveway, then he ran his fingers through his hair and let out a sigh. He loved Ally more than he had ever loved anything. She was his, and that's just the way it was. He walked back inside through the mess he had created, heading straight for their bed. As he lay there he was comforted only by the knowledge that Ally really didn't have anywhere to go. She didn't have a job. He wouldn't let his woman work - that was a man's job. Her job was to take care of him, and she did her job well. He was a man, though, and what man didn't like a little strange every now and then? She would forgive him. She had to. This was the only real home the girl had ever known. The only real stability she had ever had. He held on to the idea that she was just going to her mama's and she would be back in a day or two. She'd be back when she realized just how easy she had it with him.

Present day…..

"Shane!" Rick called to his partner again in a louder voice, finally pulling Shane out of his memory. "She loves you man, she'll be back, ya just got to give her a little while to calm down. You know how woman are," Rick said, giving his friend a reassuring smile. Shane nodded and gave Rick one of his award winning grins.

"Whoo-eehh, boy, do I ever! And ya know what, you're right. She'll be back and begging to come home."


End file.
